Twist of Fate
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Jeff Hardy just left the wwe along with one of his best friends and brother. What happens when they finally act on the urge tearing them apart. Matt/Trish One-Shot for I'm.So.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome.


**A/N:-** Okay yet again another one-shot, this one is for Chantel who is a brilliant friend and great for making you want to write a chapter :P Okay so this is her favorite pairing yet it isn't anywhere so welcome to fanfiction(dot)net Matt/Trish! :D

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own these people or anything or anyone associated with the wwe get over it fanfiction will never die ... which ties into the Mattitude of the story! 

**Summary:-** Jeff Hardy just left the wwe along with one of his best friends and brother. What happens when they finally act on the urge tearing them apart. Matt/Trish One-Shot for **I'm.So.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome. **

**A Twist of Fate**

**Jeff's pov.**

This is the mark of a new beginning for me to leave the wwe. A start of something fresh, like a second chance. I just hope the guys are going to take it okay. Matt Hardy, my brother, person number 1, of course after Vince to tell. I walked out of Mr. McMahon's office after my brief encounter with a near death. I didn't think he cared so much about his intercontinental champion, but like they say you learn something new every day. I walked through a couple of halls finding myself outside the locker room reading _The Hardy Boys _I opened the door and stepped inside to hear water running. Obviously Matt was taking a shower after his cruel match. Good. I get some time to re-think this explanation out. After finally figuring out what I wanted to say to Matt I threw myself on the couch and turned on the monitor to watch person number 2 aka Trish Stratus battle it out with the banshee herself Melina Perez. As Trish pulled of her chick kick and got the three count, I heard the water stop and footsteps. Five minuets later out walked a damp haired Matt Hardy. I took a deep breathe as he said a quick 

"sup Bro?" 

An hour later after a massive argument with Matt I walked outside the arena, inhaling the fresh air, thinking of the even harder way to tell my long time friend Trish Stratus, this was without a doubt going to be harder than telling Matt. I sat on a nearby bench lost in my thoughts as the cold wind blew my multi-coloured hair around my face. A soft voice brought me out of my thoughts 

"You know, your gonna catch pneumonia if you don't come inside, in fact why don't you come to my locker room and we can hang out ?" Person number 2 asked me. I laughed 

"Pneumonia is more welcome to my body that some of the more sore things it endures" I replied and stood up and started running after Trish as she ran screaming 

"catch me if you can" Dude and she runs fast I only caught her outside the locker room door as she was turning the damn handle. I don't think she welcomed the tackle to the floor though. 

I walked out of the HSBC arena with my bag and other stuff and headed to my rental. I had a plane to catch back to North Carolina in the morning, although the nice bruise that Trish had gave me would look nice, I was still sad to leave, I wanted to, I just wish I could keep everything and start over as silly as that sounds. Oh well the nicest last memory of the wwe was mine. Trish Stratus giving me a nice punch to the eye. Ah I'd miss her and her bad temper, I'd miss Matt and his over protective prep talk. I'd miss all my friends and partners I had worked with over the years hell I'd even stretch to missing Vince McMahon. 

* * *

**Next week at Raw ...**

**Trish's Pov**

Okay so this has to be the most depressing and boring Raw of this year. To start off there was no Rainbow-Haired Warrior whats a show without the jumpy xtreme one? Well apparently nothing. I sighed. My 3 best friends had now left the wwe. Amy Dumas, otherwise known as Lita, Chris Irvine/Jericho and finally the most recent Jeff Hardy otherwise known as my best friend. The only thing that seemed to be comforting me was the fact that I wasn't the only one who would do anything at this moment to have him in that ring, fighting for his fans. Matt Hardy. I knew him pretty well through my connection with Jeff, and I have to say he is kinda hot. I suppose we might work that of course depended on him returning the feelings I felt for him. After all, I was basically Jeff's best friend, that also brought up a new point, dating Jeff's brother, eek talk about awkward. I suppose I could resist the urge I'd be fighting for, if I'm honest, since he got here. It's a shame Matt Hardy is hard to ignore. I turned the monitor on to check the progress on this weeks Raw and I have to say I got a fright at what I was watching.

* * *

**Matt's Pov**

I fell to the floor with a echoing thud after the cold, hard steel connected with my forehead. I could feel warm liquid trickling down my face as I lay barely conscious on the floor of the ring. While Johnny Nitro and Melina started taunting to the crowd after their moment of "greatness". As the obnoxious techno beat of their music started to play, Mercury posed on the turnbuckle while a smirking Melina hung onto the arm of Johnny Nitro. The celebration was cut short though as a soft giggle erupted through the arena and Shannon Moore and Trish Stratus ran down the ramp and into the ring. Shannon threw Mercury from the turnbuckle and Trish clotheslined Melina causing her to fall onto the mats next to the commentators table, which I'm pretty sure positioned her brilliantly for King. I steadily pulled myself to my feet and slid myself into the ring. Shannon kicked Nitro in the gut and seeing me signaled for a Twist of Fate. I of course couldn't deny the pay back which I owed Nitro from my match last week. Trish then signaled for a Chick Kick as Melina tried to sneak behind her. As Melina hit the canvas the famous sound of Trish Stratus' music sounded and Shannon, Trish and I headed up the ramp and boy did Trish look good tonight I groaned as I realised what I was thinking, again. I wasn't allowed to think this it was wrong. All Trish is, is Jeff's best friend nothing more, I mean like she'll like me _that_ way but then again she did come and save me, but that might have been for Jeff's sake. Ugh this is confusing annoying and unfair, why did it have to be to fall in love with my brother's best friend? Whoa. I just said, I just said said said love. Damn why me?

* * *

**Trish's Pov**

After I walked into the locker room, of Matt and Je- of Matt. Then it hit me that I just went and saved _Matt Hardy_ uh-oh what if he knows I like him or or maybe Jeff'll be mad because I didn't save him from that attack on Raw 3 weeks ago. 

"Guys I'm going to have to go I got that match with Brian seeing as Paul couldn't be here" Shannon announced 

"Kay" Matt and I replied as he ran towards the gorilla. Matt and I took a seat on the sofa and he tossed me a bottle of water from the mini fridge on the table next to him. He looked slightly nervous maybe it was because we were sitting so close. Before I had the chance to move he started talking

"Trish, uhm are you uh doing anything tonight?" I saw him playing with his finger but I could sense us growing closer. Did he mean as a date? I guess I'll have to drop the nerves... I said drop stratus I thought.

"Well uhm it depends on what, as a date? Or uhm as a well uh as friends?" Damn just made a full of myself he would never mean as a date I mean come o-

"Well I have time to take a lovely lady out on a date tonight, I just wonder if she'd like to" I think I must have a massive grin on my face but who cares Matt freakin Hardy just asked _me_ out! I didn't need to reply to the question though because my answer came from the kiss that I gave him. As we pulled apart Matt opened his mouth

"I'm taking that as a yes" Matt said as he kissed me back. When we left the locker room to get Shannon and some food what we didn't realise was that we were walking hand-in-hand and what else we didn't realise was that two young men by the names of Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore were grinning as they sat at their laptops looking at the room through the web cam, that Shannon Moore had earlier set up and placed. Yes they knew all about it at all they could say was.

"At damn last"

* * *

**A/N:-** Okay Chantel Good? Bad? Awful? Great?... Sorry I kept you waiting ... I'm evil I know. :D

Please review folks! I totally love them! 

**Rach X**


End file.
